


I was just being coy

by NAW86



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, I wanted to write this for so long, Love, M/M, Smut, mohawk, porn with a plot, very shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAW86/pseuds/NAW86
Summary: Well Magnus showed up to the institute rocking a mohawk and looking as gorgeous as ever. Alec gets flusterd and being a cute awkward pumpkin he decides to ignore Magnus presence.What happens next!!! Well read and see ha.( you can leave your promots for any one shot you want)





	I was just being coy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests for one shots or longer ficitions. I actually need to write to get through this long period of waiting for the show.

The minute Alec entered the loft his eyes fell on the the body sitting on the kitchen counter. A glass of wine in one hand while the other is petting the cat next to him.

Alec took of his gear and jacket while still eyeing his boyfriend, who is dressed only in a grey tight boxer and Alec's black hoodie unzipped, chest decorated with few necklaces that shone with the kitchen lights.

He walked towards him, stopping few feet away " Hi " he said in neutral voice.

Magnus glanced at him for a second then returned his gaze back to the cat " Now you're talking to me?" He asked.

Alec folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, " come here, say you're sorry and kiss me". He was serious.

Magnus glared at him, brows frowned in a cute way even though he was a little bit mad for being ignored earlier. " you come here and apologize, Shadowhunter".

Alec tried so hard to hold his laugh, he knew he reacted stupidly when he saw Magnus at the institute in the afternoon. He knew he was wrong not to acknowledge his presence. He also knew it wasn't fair of Magnus to come to a work call looking as dashing as he was, the hair, that mohawk, made Alec's lungs stop functioning. The blood in his body started rushing into all the wrong places at the wrong time, so he froze and acted stupid.

The shadowhunter took few more steps until he was standing between his boyfriend's legs. A small smile on his lips when he noticed how Magnus was pretending to be busy with his rings. " Fine, I'll apologize but you owe me an apology to" he spoke gently.

Magnus looked at him with the same adorable frown " what have I done? You ignored me in front of everyone, Alexander." Even though he wasn't that mad but a hint of hurt was evident in his tone.

" I know, I'm really sorry for that" Alec sighed. He grabbed the cat and lowered it to the floor before resuming his earlier position. " When you came in looking like this" he gestured to Magnus hair and face " I lost my ability to speak" he chuckled shyly.

The expression on Magnus face softened at his words but that tiny bit of anger was still in there, and Magnus was planning on milking it to the end. He looked at Alec through his eyelashes, pretending to be an innocent victim in all of this " I was just experimenting different hairstyles when I got the call".

Alec bit his lower lip, rolling his eyes " Of course you were" he said playfully. Placing his hands on his boyfriend's sides, his face few inches away from the other man's " and this has nothing to do with what we discussed the other night?" He asked through the small space between them.

Magnus managed a shocked and insulted expression, placing his hand over his heart for dramatic measures " do you think I'm that shameless?" He said while shaking his head slightly.

Alec leaned closer, his lips touching the tanned long neck but not quite kissing, he whispered " No, you're just coy". He closed his lips over the soft skin sucking a small bruise right under Magnus' ear. He pulled a bit examining his work before sneaking his hands around the toned muscles of his boyfriend's back and pulling him closer.

" I'm not apologizing" Magnus stated while giving Alec a serious look. When he went to the institute he was actually expecting a different reaction, a smile of agreement or maybe a look of desire. It might be just a hairstyle for most people but when Alec didn't even look at him the whole time, something inside Magnus fell and he didn't like that feeling, not one bit.

" and I'm still mad " he pointed out again to the hazel eyes that were looking at him. Alec seemed like he was trying to read his mind, at the same time he was just lost in the beauty presented in front of him. The perfect face, the beautiful golden eyes and .. the hair .. long spiked up black hair that was driving him insane. This man was gonna be the end of him.

Alec nodded at him, hands still around his lover now stroking his back under the hoodie. " I'm sorry, next time you plan on making one of my fantasies come true just give me a heads up" he lowered his head so his eyes were leveled with Magnus'.

" I guess I can do that " Magnus said before grabbing Alec's head and bringing their lips together. The kiss was rough, messy and full of desire. Alec's hands were so tight around his boyfriend body almost squeezing, and Magnus brought his legs around the tall man's waist pulling closer, if that was even possible..

Alec pulled out for some air, resting his forehead on Magnus', he licked his lips tasting the lipgloss of his warlock " Mangos?" He asked breathlessly.

" none of your business" Magnus said. Alec laughed at the pure adorableness of his boyfriend and at the frown that still painted on his face " who's business is it then" he said before diving in for another soul sucking kiss.

He drove his tongue deeper into the familiar heat of his lover mouth, tasting wine and the pure sweetness that is Magnus. He moved his hands up and down the sides of his angry boyfriend, fingers and nails digging a bit harshly on the tanned skin. His lips moved to the sharp jawline .. planting wet kisses and sucking little bruises along the way.

Magnus hands were in his hair, pulling tightly and pushing his face deeper into his neck at the same time. A soft moan escaped his lover lips when he sucked harder on that sensitive spot under his ear, he sank his teeth in it, biting then soothing with his tongue, he repeated the motion few times until he heard a louder moan " forgiven yet?" He asked against his boyfriend's neck.

" No" Magnus said, but Alec knew he was lying, he smiled and continued his attack on his lover neck. He felt Magnus hands moving to his shirt trying to get it off, but since Alec wasn't stopping what he was doing, it was an impossible task. He heard the snap of fingers and found himself totally naked standing between his boyfriend's open legs. He chuckled as he moved his lips to Magnus collarbone.. licking along it, before he licked his way up to those mango tainted lips.

" take your boxer off " he spoke between kisses, his hands now resting around Magnus ass on the counter. He felt his boyfriend hesitation at the request, he pulled enough to look at him, raising an eyebrow again " You want me to work for it, don't you!" he asked with an amused look at his face.

Magnus shrugged innocently, patting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. A hint of an evil smile on his lips " I don't know what you're talking about" before he finished saying the sentence Alec hands were sneaking under his boxer, lifting him up in the process and the small piece of underwear was out of the way.

Magnus hissed when his bare ass touched the cool surface of the counter, giving Alec another glare. Alec smirked and brought his hands under his boyfriend's knees, pulling his legs up and placing them on the counter, this caused Magnus to jerk back and support his weight on his elbows.

Without further waiting he lowered himself and took Magnus in his mouth. Sucking slowly at the already hard cock, moving his tongue almost tortuously around it. Magnus titled his back, pushing his hips forward causing his dick to hit the end of Alec's throat. Alec didn't mind, he wanted to make up for being a jerk earlier, he wanted to show him how much he loves him, this.. tonight was about his Magnus.

Alec brought his own fingers to his lips, shifting away from the cock in front of him, he sucked two fingers while looking at Magnus, eyes fixed on each other, Magnus felt his breath hitch at the sight between his legs, the sinful way Alec's lips moved around his fingers, the pure desire on his face, the love in his eyes .. Magnus didnt even remember why he was angry anymore..

He sat up and grabbed Alec's head bringing his lips to his, the messiness of the kiss, the hunger behind it almost made him come .. the way Alec sucked at his lower lip then took it between his teeth sent shivers through his whole body. He felt a finger enter him too slow, too painfully slow.. moving in and out of him, he grabbed harder at Alec's hair while spreading his bent legs even wider.

A second finger followed then a third, opening him in the most delicious way and he found himself shivering and panting against his boyfriend's lips " Alexander " he pleaded snapping his fingers to summon the lube.

" yes baby?" Alec whispered back. His lips hovering over Magnus' Adam's apple, sucking few more hickeys just for the sake of it. He felt Magnus fingers applying the lube on him, stroking him in the process. He let out a loud shaky sound at the touch, he's been on edge all day and he couldn't take it any longer. He slipped himself away from Magnus grip, ignoring the sounds of protests coming from his lover's lips. He brought his stele from his pocket and activated his stamina rune before throwing it back over his clothes.

He resumed his position, smiling a bit awkwardly at the raised eyebrow and the smug look on Magnus face. " What ?" He asked but Magnus answered by pulling him back into a heated kiss, " In. Now. Alexander" he managed to say between kisses.

And Alec wasted no time, he positioned himself and pushed in slowly, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, who was looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips. He pushed in more, until he was fully inside.. the tightness and the heat of Magnus sending waves of electricity to his bones. He grabbed Magnus' legs and places them over his shoulder, giving himself a better angle to move.. Magnus eyes were closed as he laid back down completely on the counter. " Alexander .. please" he pleaded again.

And Alec moved his hips at the request, slowly pulling out then slamming right in, every thrust against Magnus tight walls drove him mad, every clench around his dick made him see stars. He picked up a faster rhythm, harder, stronger .. and every moan coming from his lover made him sink in even deeper.

The look of that tanned body spread in front of him, those flexing muscles, the sweat that is covering the shinning skin, the parted lips, the long eyelashes decorating those closed eyes, the hair, the godly sexy and perfect hair .. made Alec reach the seventh heaven.. he didn't even feel his movement until he heard the loud moans of his lover, he knew he was hitting the right spot. He hit it again and again, watching as Magnus became a wreck in front him .. and there wasn't a better sight.

" I'm close " Magnus managed between his pants. He tried to touch himself but Alec held his wrist, slowing the movement of his thrusts at the same time. Magnus eyes fluttered open questioning. " I'm not done with you yet " Alec said with a loving smile on his face. He pulled out carefully and lowered Magnus legs down. " Come, sit up please" he spoke softly while helping a confused Magnus to sit.

He circled Magnus waist with his arm, bringing him into a loving embrace, planting few kisses on his shoulder " I love you, you know that right?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. " I love you too" Magnus answered softly, tightening his hold around his neck.

" and I truly I am sorry for how I behaved, You took my breath away and I .. I froze, I was afraid my own voice would fail me" he spoke honestly, he really did feel bad for the look on Magnus face before he left the institute. He hated himself for being the one behind it.

" You're forgiven, darling" the smile on his lips could be heard through his voice. He wasn't really mad, maybe he was a little mad but the honesty in his shadowhunter's words made it really hard for him to stay bothered by the whole situation.

He pulled back a little, glaring at the tall man in his arms " Are you apologizing again to delay my orgasm, Alexander? Because I swear to god if you don't get back to business I will shave my head." He threatened even though his eyes showed nothing but love and fondness.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled him closer " Don't use the hair card on me, Bane". He grabbed Magnus butt and lifted him of the counter, Magnus immediately wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. " bed, couch or .. wall?" He asked.

After few seconds of consideration Magnus spoke " Wall ". Alec began walking them towards the closest empty wall when Magnus added " and like this, don't lower me down" he raised his eyebrow challenging his shadowhunter. Alec smirked mischievously " your wishes are my commands" accepting the challenge.

Magnus back was slammed against the wall, as Alec's lips were slammed into his. The kiss carried more heat than any kiss they shared lately, the way Alec was loving him, the way he was tasting him was erotic, filled with want and need .. lust at it finest. His body responded again, the waves of sensations building inside of him, his dick stuck between their bodies, painfully hard " Alexander " he whined.

Alec breathing was fast, his blood bumping into his lower part, his dick nudging at Magnus ass " What do you want, baby?" He asked while kissing Magnus' jaw. Magnus answered by lowering himself a bit, almost getting what he wants but Alec lifted him up again " tell me what you want" he said again.

Magnus let out a whimper when Alec bit down at that same spot he abused under his ear. He dug his fingers into Alec's hair and yanked his head back, Alec smirked sweetly and Magnus glared " Do not tease me, Lightwood."

" So demanding" Alec said playfully before planting a big wet kiss on that beautiful pout. He lowered Magnus a bit while pushing his hips up, burying himself into the tight hole with one smooth thrust. He didn't move, afraid he might drop Magnus if he did, the warlock sensing the hesitation tightened his legs around his boyfriend " Use your hands, I wont fall" he said reassuring the shadowhunter.

" You could've picked the bed" rolling his eyes while maintaining a smirk on his lips. Magnus glared and Alec lifted him up and brought him down with a strong thrust wiping the glare off his face. He continued thrusting deeply, hitting that sweet spot with every move. Getting himself groans and moans of pleasure from the beautiful man in his arms. They moved in sync, sharing the same heat, the same air, too close they can feel each other heartbeats.

" touch yourself" Alec whispered into his boyfriend's ear. " Come for me" he added while thrusting fast and hard into that tight ass. Magnus started stroking himself in the small space between their bodies, his whole body shaking with overwhelming desire .. he came with a loud moan as he felt Alec's movement becomes more frantic inside of him, with the clutching around his dick Alec came hard and violently inside of him.

They looked at each other, stupid satisfied smiles on their faces.. eyes still dazed from the amazing orgasms they just had " am I truly forgiven now?" Alec asked.

" You were forgiven the minute you stepped through that door" Magnus answered unfazed by the eyes staring at him. " so you tricked me with your mohawk and my hoodie?" Alec asked amused.

" I was just being coy " he smiled before he untangled himself from Alec and standing on his feet. " besides, if a hair-do gets you so worked up wait until you see what I have in store for you" he said before planting a kiss on Alec's lips and walking away wiggling his ass.

Alec stood there staring before he shook his head laughing..

" You Magnus Bane are the devil "

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, requests or even complaints are welcome.


End file.
